renaissance_age_of_furriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cities - Rarhno
Llere Culture A tropical, coastal city with a border containing multiple beaches of bright, white sand. Thanks to the dense rain forest many of the homes are within the trees and out of the grasp of any dangerous animals since the region is full of such. With the organic infrastructure the many intermingling homes are safely blended into the canopy. An ideal dish here is a rather odd one at that, one pertaining to cooked fruits and raw fish, a rather uncommon combination but a popular delicacy among residing persons. Within the tallest tree, rightfully named redwood for its bright red trunk, resides the kings palace in which he has a fantastic view of his own land as well as the borders of Ystrawl, which has recently been destroyed. From his balcony waves his coat of arms. A commodity of the isle is chocolate and coffee, something made available to those of any class and commonly offered to the tourists and newcomers. This, along with scrolls and tombs from the colleges have become a rather expensive export. Despite the renown of the capital there are no colleges there and barely any grounded buildings. Despite the small port, the merchant's quarters are centered on that area and for the most part only residents are allowed into the canopy thanks to the recent war. The insignia on the mints here are very unique, as it's a spearhead. An uncommon sight there, but very representative of the way they rule. History In the earlier days it was said that humans had once roamed the jungle floor, but died out to the vicious animals who roamed before them. As they were devoured some say that the animals gained their sentience and took over their homes they discovered magick, wrote down their learnings and fought to protect their home. Soon enough, that home expanded across the continent, they realized just how big the world is and sought to protect it with their knowledge, teaching it to the younger generation and trained them to be guardians of the place they call home. Battle cries erupted, and yet not all of the creatures could learn to be as sentient as they, so they took to the trees, growing with the saplings and thriving with each other. The many tribes had soon come to bow at the feet of one particular family. One who took the redwood tree by force and kept it in his grasp, King Euchere I. Generations passed, the city expanded throughout the canopy and reached out to other countries. Populace The people here vary in classes, often times its hard to tell who's what and the like. Many times you'll find interesting smells wafting through the canopy, colorful furs and feathered folk roaming about and conversing. Though not all are able to simply climb to the canopy, and so there are guards who watch what they deem the closest thing to "Modern" technology, a manual elevator, one meant to be operated by two guards each. Even though there are plenty of shops by the port, the citizens are rather reclusive and prefer to shop within the canopy, in which many have opened their own small stores or turned their homes into one. Climate Often hot, mild in the winters, yet oddly chilly during the autumn season. Economy When working with outer countries they often accept barters, especially with wood and dyes from their neighbor Kiford or Alcohol's from Baator. Here, however, many people produce and recreate tombs from the colleges to sell, these are the only things not for trade. Within the canopy, more often than not, transactions are preformed with mainly mints. Bono Culture A rather humid town in which plenty of foragers reside, this is one of the most "Industrial" ports of trade within the country. Not only are there rows of farms on multiple aligned plots, there are also plenty of warehouses forming the the very back of the trade district. However, one must consider what the citizens do, well, you may find more than enough businessmen handling trade and selling their wares on the ports and the district on the outskirts of said area. Meanwhile the less fortunate are left to the opposing side of the city to farm day in and day out. With varying professions aside from these there are also those in the middle most section of the city including, but not limited to :Tavern owners, innkeepers, bakers, carpenters, freelancers, etc. Thank to these hard working people, the districts are divided by a rather large, cobbled road. One in which people can present and share their abilities to their hearts content! Surrounding this area is the shopping district, where aforementioned workers set up and sell to the residents. Though in the very center of this street, a stage remains. On this stage, monthly celebrations are held to show the city's respect for the art of theatre! History The town was founded shortly after Llere as there was a need for more crops than simply what grew and fell from the canopy. As the population expanded, so did their horizons, with the introduction to another nation came a new system of trade. In the beginning the city was used to house those too weak to reach the canopy unassisted, but eventually it founded a new way to feed and live, it expanded the stomachs of the residents both inside and out of the capital. Populace Being a very diverse place, the people here come from all walks of life whether it's noble, middle, lower classed or anything in between. They all share a common respect for the arts and find harmony in that. Despite how large the city is, the community is knit rather tightly as they all work and pull their own weight to hold a monthly festival without fail. Some even find the performers to be recognizable, as they are often picked from their spots on the shopping districts rather large street. All the while some people can only dream of being up on the stage. Economy As it is a hub of trade any and all transactions are handled in mints. Since the nation is rather against mining and causing damage to the earth, a favored and expensive import happens to be gemstones, minerals, and occasionally metals. Climate This city is prone to hurricanes and heavy downpours. During the Spring the weather is often hot or fair, for summer, intense, Autumns are fair, and winters are chilly. Quadu Culture A rather spiritual town that's grown to become devoted to many magical and medicinal studies. Despite the atmosphere and air pressure, the clouded city thrives with the longest living residents of the land. The dishes and people here are both colorful in more ways than one. Most of the residents have taken a vow to become a vegetarian in an attempt to better themself and their bond with the planet. One of the most famed dishes is by the the world's biggest and most expensive dish; As it's fit for a company of 6 at most. The dish in question is made of a spectrum of fruits, vegetables, color, and taste. Lately it's come to be known as the 'King's Bounty" since it presents many choices and combinations for flavor for your own pleasure. Although, this isn't the best part of Quadu, many of the cities' professors are well in touch with the planet and its ways, and with that in mind, they use their connections to warn the nation's cities of any drastic weather changes. This is simply done by taking note of the oncoming weather as well as a leaf of the nearest oak, folding into a symbol for whatever change is to come and allowing the winds to carry the message to other cities. Having such connection to the planet has allowed them magical strength unlike any other. Thus making it the perfect area for AMC or Aloe Medical College. The ultimate goal for scholars there are to either strengthen themself or their magic. History A spiritual town isn't much without spiritual roots. Long ago the nomads who settled among the mountain tops would normally commune with the volcano within. Of course there wasn't just one, instead there were three volcanoes connected within the depths of the mountain. The group was lead by six as it took two great leaders to reach the plane withholding the volcanic spirits. It was from them that their culture formed, birthing a generation of seemingly peaceful people. Though this didn't last as long as they'd like, no. Several blissful years passed until the spirits themselves grew restless and erupted around the townspeople. Every emotion reached the people's surfaces and panic ensued, though this ended quickly. After the population relaxed they found that the city was surrounded by a tall, dark wall. Some say it was forged to protect them, others said it was meant to trap them. Though throughout the years they carved their way out of the borders and with this, they connected to the other cities and opened their lives to the nation of Rharhno. Populace Oddly enough, the classes are hard to identify here. Seeing as born residents have the ability to attend the college freely, others would have to pay a fair price. The city itself acts as a sanctuary, where group housing is free for the lower classes and meals are cheap. Though there is a small fine for openly carrying weapons if not on official business.The city itself is ruled by 6 people, all of which are descendants of the original leaders and professors at the college. Economy For most international translations the city uses a barter system, but internally they use a low mint system, meaning it doesn't take a lot of money to live a good life there. Climate Surprisingly enough, winter is very scarce and doesn't last long due to the active volcano beneath the city. Summers are intense, springs are warm, and the autumns are chilly, altogether the city is prone to sinkholes and volcanic eruption. Merke Culture A desert city lining the salted waters of the Ens Depths. Instead of fighting the desert, they accepted it, made it a part of who they are and vowed to protect it to their end. The people here often wear long, yet thin robes throughout their daily lives. Some accompany it with goggles, others prefer masks to protect themselves from the sand. One might find out that the city is heavily veiled by a large shroud of sand. Something that's hard to manage without the help of a native. Though, despite what one would think, the city has a vast range of foods and farms of many water-retaining animals. Speaking of water, the city has dedicated itself to educating their scholars in hydromancy in order to produce a safe and all natural reserve of water. Though this isn't always the way it's used, the salt water plays an important part in an important dish more commonly called SeaFood stew. This specialty particularly is made up of Tuna, Marlin, and salmon and is often garnished by one of many cactus flowers. This city is known mainly for it's college of hydromancy, which has lately come to be known as "Two Waves College" or TWC for short.Despite being the pinnacle of the city the main structure is out of sight, beneath the city, making it hard to attack or sabotage. However, this aids the ability to retrieve groundwater for a backup reserve in case the nation is under attack. Not only does this proud city host exotic varieties of magic and food, but there are also many of the most exquisite bathhouses to which many residents attend in order to restore their complexion. History Founded by some sailors and set aside as a checkpoint, no one truly came to know the worth of the sea side desert until they were met with the keepers of the land, who were insspecing the checkpoint for any ort of mistreatment to their home. These people were thought to be hallucinations caused by dehydration until they were directed towards the life within the desert as well as how they survive. The sailors learned to preserve their resources and began to expand their checkpoint into something more. As they expanded and made contact with the other cities their business left the ports and were left with nothing but their fisherman and citizens. Populace Most of the inhabitants here are of the upper-middle class. These citizens often find plenty of work in the reserves in which they purify the water and clear/work the plumbing. These are the highest paying jobs in the city and are well respected at that. Those who are on the opposing end of the spectrum are performers and lower classes, most residents see such as a waste of energy and space. This sort of bias and divide is politically enforced as well now that busking is illegal, new forms of culture are being muffled and dissolving thanks to such decisions. Despite all of this, many people have reported seeing strange lights and hearing music within alleyways or abandoned buildings at night. Economy The city functions on a high-mint process in which, not only are the conditions expensive to cope with, but those who can't afford education anywhere else are less than worthy to be a citizen. Thanks to the divide between classes and nearly caused the town to somewhat isolate itself from the newcomers with no mints or business within their city. Climate Seeing as it is a desert the air is near constantly dry and hot during the day. the residents who have not been within another town have likely never experienced any true seasons, though the white sand of the desert can often be mistaken as snow during the chilly nights. As expected, the city is prone to sandstorms caused by the heavy ocean winds. Matri Culture A bustling seaside city with high security meant to protect the trade route with a near invaluable partner. The region alone is filled with many cottons, flowers, silk and velvet farms in which many materials are produced and sent across Rharhno. Those who have visited the city have often reported feeling a bond between themself and the planet. Feeling closer to the ferals and whatever natural beings were residing there. The culture itself is very diverse but is often dedicated towards paying respects to those who are the origins of all anthropomorphic life today. Feral beings are to walk freely among the crowd, often times they gain offerings from shopkeepers or passerby, free travel as long as they're granted with a necklace with Rharhno's royal insignia. Thanks to Kiford's influence, the many clothes of the people and garbs of the rich are colorful and soft, not only that, but the foods have, in the same way definitely become more fanciful in taste and texture. A rather well known feature of the city are it's colorful bean dips and cheeses! All of which have been deemed a representing food of the city. However, there are many places that tend to put their own spin on the dish, whether it's a new garnish, some different vegetables, spices, etc. History Originally the travelling colonists of Kiford used the location and built a port as a checkpoint for travel. As time went own the growth of the checkpoint advanced at a disturbingly slow rate, it was as if something was constantly setting them back. The attempts were repeatedly stalled and halted, by the many ferals of the nation. All of which have been found to be lethal in multiple ways, venom, strength, speed, etc. These creatures appeared to rule the land, denying any outer influence. Not only that, but the two ferals who appeared to be leading them all possessed an intense magical power and.. to a degree, sentience. These two appeared to be scavengers to a degree, observant in their ways and always taking what was necessary from what once wasn't. They were a Cassowary and a Hyena, both lethal in their own mundane ways, but no one would've guessed that these creatures would've met with the sailors from Kiford by lining their forces along the length of the port. Hundreds of miscellaneous feral eyes stared up at the colonists, awaiting their next move. Beyond them remained the ruins of the checkpoint, supplies and buildings were left in ruins and scattered about. Their way of saying, "We don't want you here" Soon after such, Kiford backed off and life resumed as usual, it wasn't until the recent generations that Anthros felt need to expand and communicate with the neighboring nations, but they found a way to do so while still paying respect to the ones who gave their all to protect the land. Populace The residents of this city vary greatly between the upper class, middle class, and lower class, but they have their own sort of classification for a rather large residing population that's come to be known as Feral classed citizens. These are the creatures who have been granted international travel and will be treated as yet another citizen of the nation in regards to everyday life. This is because they have a level of sentience that bridges the gap between anthros and ferals. Some of them may be able to talk, meanwhile others are mute or left to their own tongue. Unlike other nations, the work that's often left to feral beings are taken up by the anthropomorphic ones, it's a simple yet largely accepted tradition in the city. That's what appears to have made it so unique throughout the years. Although some feral packs have formed many gangs, threatening farmers and taking over ships, some have been thought of it as an attempt to "Expand the feral Class" but not much else has been said for them. Economy The many deals here are confirmed with mints rather than any sort of bartering system. A rather valuable good, often sold at ports, are expensive salts and refined metals. Though it's less likely they'll find metals from trade with Kiford, making the price higher than it'd be anywhere else. Climate Being at the very bottom of the nation leaves them prone to mild blizzards and freezing winters unlike the rest of the heated continent. Summers and springs can range between hot and fair just as much as the autumn season can be chilly and yet warm. Sadly, the location to the city leaves it vulnerable to disasters such as hurricanes or tsunamis. Category:Rharhno